


Mediator

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [14]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling fights, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They've influenced each other for the better, but old fears make them resort to old habits.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Explosive Bursts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> primuswhyme said: “You think I have any idea what’s going on? I don’t.” - Twins/Wheeljack Explosive Relations

“Hey… Wheeljack?”

Wheeljack heard Skyfire’s voice from far away, completely absorbed in the article he was reading. For the most part, the humans were primitive in comparison to the Cybertronians, but every now and then, he came across something of theirs, usually theoretical like this journal article, that his processor took ahold of and ran with.

The real-world _applications_ …

“Wheeljack!”

The almost panicked screech of his designation finally made him emerge from his science stupor and he looked up at Skyfire questioningly.

“What?”

Barely a second after he asked it, a red minibot landed on their table, cracking Wheeljack’s data pad right down the middle.

“Aww, Cliffjumper, I was reading that!” Wheeljack protested, trying to tug the pieces out from under the wiggling ‘bot’s aft.

Cliffjumper didn’t reply, other than to give a fearsome snarl. He rolled himself over and jumped off the table, only to be halted by Hound’s frame and outstretched hand. 

“Don’t,” Hound warned. “It was an accident and you don’t want to get in the middle of them when they’re really going at it with each other.”

Curious now to the cacophony of sound behind him, Wheeljack looked over his shoulder and nearly fell off his chair in shock. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker squabbled with one another on a near daily basis, as most siblings did. But every now and then they fought intensely enough that everyone was sure they would kill one another.

This seemed much more like the latter than the former.

“Do you know what’s going on? Aren’t you going to stop them?” Hound asked, crowding in closer to Wheeljack’s side. Wheeljack tore his gaze away from Sideswipe’s sparking left optic and stared up at Hound in astonishment.

“If you think I have any idea what is going on, I can assure you that I don’t,” Wheeljack replied. But he stood up anyway, hands wringing together. Primus. They looked furious with one another and neither was holding back.

“They mentioned you,” Cliffjumper said, rubbing the back of his helm. “Something about Sideswipe doing something you wouldn’t like.”

Wheeljack rolled his optics. Of course. The last time they had fought this badly had been when Wheeljack had broken up with them after a particularly cruel prank of Sideswipe’s. The three of them had resumed dating not long after because Sideswipe had been honestly apologetic and had made amends but Sunstreaker had been hyperaware of Sideswipe’s pranks since, policing them to a stifling degree according to Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker was afraid of losing Wheeljack again. It was sweet, but this fighting absolutely was not.

In one of the most stupid actions he’d ever committed, Wheeljack dove right into the fray and tackled them both to the ground.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!” Wheeljack cried out.

“Primus!” Sideswipe yelped as he hit the decking, Sunstreaker grunting out a curse at the same time. “Wheeljack, what the…?”

Wheeljack scrambled to his knees, glaring down at the brothers. “Look at the two of you! You’re tearing each other apart!” he accused, pointing at Sideswipe’s now burnt out optic and Sunstreaker’s obviously luxated left shoulder joint. “And you tossed Cliffjumper across the room, where he landed on my datapad and broke it, interrupting a really interesting article I was reading.”

He placed his hands on his hips, huffing a little as he glared. The data pad wasn’t actually important but he had _really_ been enjoying that article.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker blinked up at him for a few seconds before looking at one another. Wheeljack could tell the instant they recognized what they had done by the sheepish glances they gave Wheeljack up through lowered optic shutters.

“Sorry,” Sunstreaker muttered as they both sat up.

“We’ll get you a new datapad,” Sideswipe added.

Wheeljack’s arms windmilled around in frustration. “Not the point!” he exclaimed. “… although I would appreciate that, yes.”

“Sideswipe was being stupid,” Sunstreaker piped up without prompting, earning his brother’s glare.

“… I _said_ I wasn’t going to do it. Try trusting me once in a while,” Sideswipe replied waspishly. “Here, let me get your shoulder.”

Before Sunstreaker or Wheeljack could protest, Sideswipe grabbed his brother’s arm, braced against Sunstreaker’s thigh and popped the joint back into place.

Sunstreaker swallowed down a pained shout and glared at his brother. “Thanks,” he said through gritted denta.

“Regardless of who was being stupid, you two really need to stop escalating things into physical violence,” Wheeljack scolded as he helped Sunstreaker to standing. “Think of the property damage.”

“Oh, Cliffjumper doesn’t count,” Sideswipe said breezily. Then he froze when Wheeljack whipped around and glowered at him. He backed up a step, hands held up in the air.

“Just kidding!” he exclaimed. He leaned around Wheeljack and waved behind him. “Cliff, I’m sorry we accidentally kicked you.”

Fortunately Wheeljack was the only one to hear, “yeah, you better be” or otherwise another brawl might have broken out.

Then Sideswipe turned back to Wheeljack. “I’m sorry we interrupted your reading and broke your ‘pad. And… I’m sorry I can be such an aft sometimes.” He directed the last at Sunstreaker, ducking his head after briefly meeting this twin’s optics.

“Just sometimes?!” Sunstreaker barked. When Wheeljack turned his glare on him, Sunstreaker huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I do trust you; you’ve been good this whole time and I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat. I’m sorry… didn’t mean to get your optic…”

He reached out and grabbed Sideswipe’s arm, roughly pulling him in and critically examining his brother’s face. “How did we even do this anyway?” he asked, poking around the cracked lens. His voice was gruff with honest concern.

Sideswipe just shrugged, glancing over at Wheeljack. “If it makes you feel any better, we’ve been resorting to physical violence a lot less than we used to.”

Wheeljack knew that to be true. They used to get into much more intense fights just a few years ago. Maybe he was a good influence on them.

“And to be honest, part of it is that we’ve got all this pent up charge that isn’t going anywhere since we haven’t seen battle in weeks now. Beyond fighting, I can think of only one other way to dispel it. So, what do you say about us all heading back to our room and you can punish us properly?” Sideswipe asked, grinning as he winked his one working optic.

Wheeljack’s interface array instinctively stirred to readiness at the suggestion, proving that the twins weren’t the only ones in this relationship being influenced.

~ End


End file.
